Razia's Shadow: Holiday Specials
by BakerStKid
Summary: Thanks to Adakias's new pyramid scheme, you too can accquire the lush magic of Ahrima's hair.
1. New Years Chapter 1

Today was the night of New Years Eve, and everyone in the agriculture of Razia were off the hook. They were very excited. They loved New Years!

Adakias, the righteous, pure, innocent young prince, was especially excited. New Years was the time he got to eat candy from the lit bulb lamps Ahrima makes.

"MERRY NEW YEARS MERRY NEW YEARS!" Shrieked Adakias as he ran back and forth from the dark halls in the Dark. Yeah, he was really hyped!

Pallas, the misunderstood pretty emo, on the other hand, was very grumpy. He strongly disliked New Years. In fact, he hated New Years.

"AGH." Pallas grumbled as he watched Adakias run through the halls. Pallas wished New Years Eve could get ruined. "STAHP IT." He screamo'd to Adakias

Adakias stopped in his tracks, his starry-eyes looking deeply into Pallas's brooding eyes. Pallas was blinded by Adakias's innocence and righteousness. So blinded, he had to put the darkest of black eye shadow.

"UGH. YOU DONT UNDERSTAND ME." Shrieked Pallas as he stormed off into his secret lair of emo.

Pallas slammed the door in his room of pure gothic darkness. He bought everything at Hot Topic. Here, he laid complementing how terrible New Years was. He would've just moped in his emo-ness if a binky little spider didn't rest on his shoulder.

"EW SPIDER EW!" screamed Pallas, "WHUT DO YOU WANT?"

The binky smoll spider was Barayas the mastermind behind arsonist.

"Hate Everyone," Barayas said. Barayas could only Say Anything, so his words were always really weird.

"Ya of course I do," Pallas emo-ly agreed.

Barayas leaned awkwardly closer, "I Want to Know Your Plans," and lowered his voice to a whisper, "Six Six Six."

Pallas's eyes widened to much he had to put more eye shadow. "Are you suggest you wanna destroy New Years?" he quietly screamed.

The spider nodded 'ya'.

"Let me think edgily about this." Pallas said as he applied more eye shadow in preparation of thinking.

Pallas brooded in thought for a very long time. So long its gonna be in the next chapter hahaha suckers.


	2. New Years Chapter 2

After intense brooding, Pallas looked at the spidey in the eyes and said so very seriously, "ya fine I guess."

Barayas was super happy. He told Pallas his mastermind plan on how he could ruin New Years for everyone because if Pallas wasn't enjoying New Years then NO ONE SHOULD. So rebel! No one understands! Ugh!

And so Pallas, with his super rebellous plan set out to destroy New Years.

Adakias was still running around in the hall, but as soon as the clock striked eight, Adakias screamed "OMG AHNURA IS CANDY," and he ran away, destroying dozen of walls. Adakias was going to the biggest hall of hall. The Town Hall. That was where the New Years celebration will take place.

Pallas, now adding more eye shadow, followed Adakias because Pallas needed a shortcut and Adakias broke down many walls with the power of love.

When Pallas got to the large Hall called the Town Hall, he saw the main person who didn't understand him the most. Ahrima the awesome.

Ahrima was a gifted handsome man who had magical sacred hair that was once hidden away.

Pallas didn't like magic. So not edgy. He liked knives. Knives were edgy. Knives and daggers. So much edge.

"WUSSUP." Screamed Ahrima the amazing at Pallas.

Pallas started crying, "UGHHH U DONT UNDERSTAND ME." He liked crying because it helped make his eyeshadow look more emo. Emo is edgy 3.

Ahrima looked at him weirdly, but before he could comment, Adakias jumped in.

"THE CANDY GRAMPS." Screeched Adakias.

"Oh sure mah homie," Ahrima said as he poured candu from his hair.

Pallas was shocked. Candy was very bad and very not edgy nor emo.

And before Pallas could use his knife since he forgot about his plan because suddenly Ahnura came in with her candy filled dress.


	3. New Years Chapter 3

"EW" cried Pallas, disgusted at how bright Anhura's sugary dress was.  
Adakias was super duper happy. "CANDY CANDY OMG ANHURA YOU LOOK LIKE CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY!" Adakias screamed.  
Anhura nodded, flashing a grin. "IKR ADDIE!?" She shrieked.  
Pallas took a step back. Was he really the only emo? Clearly, Pallas was having a Panic! At the Disco.

But then, Pallas remembered the super goth edgy plan to ruin New Years. It was really emo and chaotic. Chaos is very edgy.

He took out his secret stash of knives hidden in his brooding- makeup kit and snuck up to Ahnura, who was showing Adakias her collection of lollipops she stores in her purse made of bubblegum. Pallas, making no sound besides the emo sounds he usual made, struck with his knife at Ahnura.  
If Ahnura was gone, then surely New Years would be ded!

BROTHER NOOO!" Adakias screamed loudly.

Ahnura's dress was made of 100% candy and love. Pallas did not stabbed her, but the candy.  
"THEM CANDY!" Adakias cried, "you hurt them."  
Pallas was in shock. "Sorry," Pallas said as he splashed eye shadow onto his eyes nervously.

"Sup guys its almost tiem for the party bros bruh." Ahrima interjected.

Pallas was foiled, but not for long.


	4. New Years Chapter 4

The party started and everyone was there. Yay!yayayayayyayayayayayyayayay!

Pallas knew he had it do something really edgy to destroy New Years once and for all.

Adakias was still crying, but Anhura said he could eat the candy that Pallas stabbed since it was still eatable.

Pallas took out his edgy dagger from his edgy hair. It was time to use the edgyness in his edgy hair dagger to once and for all ruin new years for everyone.

Pallas strode over to the microphone near the disco new years stage. This stage was where O would say his announcements. BUT NOT RIGHT NOW. PALLAS WAS THERE.

Pallas, using the microphone and his edgy hair dagger, sung the most emo song of all.

It was so emo everyone started to cry emo tears.

Ahrima and Adakias did not tear emo tears. Adakias were pure. Ahrima had magic hair.

Ahrima knew what he had to do to stop Pallas from singing. He had to use his lush beautiful hair that was made of pure awesomeness and wonderfulness on Pallas.

Pallas didn't notice Ahrima sneaking very closely to him. Pallas was too focus singing his emo song to notice. With one beautiful touch of Ahrima's awesome hair, the emo edgy gothisness was out of Pallas. Pallas was not an edgy emo goth anymore.

Pallas was surprised.


	5. New Years Chapter 5

Pallas was very surprised his edgy emo goth was gone.  
"Bruh wht r ya doin'?" Asked Ahrima as he tried to communicate in a language kids would understand.  
Pallas was too non-edgy emo goth to respond for a few moments. Suddenly, Pallas reached a new level of edgy goth emoness called random.  
"WAFFLES LOL SO RANDOM DX" Cried Pallas in tears.  
Ahrima understood, "bruhhhh New Years is gud tho?"  
"LEL I FUND OUT NEW YER SANTA WASNT REEL AND I? WAS V MAD. waffles." Pallas sobbed in all capitals.  
Adakias gaped and gasped. He realized his brother didnt realized New Year Santa literally actually does exist.  
"BROTHER NOOO!" Screeched Adakias, "New Year Santa does exist!"  
"WHT?""NYA""""" Pallas said.  
"Yeah!" Adakias confirmed, "hes real!"  
Adakias, being soley innocent and pure could never lie and everything he said was 1000000% reel.  
In fact, New Years Santa just came in! It was O! O was New Years Santa all along! Oh!

New Years Santa O pat Pallas on the back and gave him waffles.  
"Ye I'm real." Said O.  
Pallas cried in random joy.  
Then Barayas came into the Town Hall. He was so mad he was furious! Why wasn't New Years been destroyed?! However, Gargul who was at the party, foresaw Barayas and before Barayas could do anything, Gargul whispered in Barayas's ear, "I saw wht u ded."  
Barayas was so stunned, he sobbed and ran away.

Everyone started celebrating New Years, including random Pallas who was randomly eating waffles. Lol hes so random XD.  
Soon, it was midnight and everyone shouted, "MERRY NEW YEARS!"

Clearly, it was a good New Year.


	6. Valentine's Day Chapter 1

In the anti-climatic socialist communistic utopia of Razia, it was Valentine's Day, and the righteous pure prince of utter darkness, Adakias, was super duper happy because his mind was blank and the only thing he thought of was how cool it'll be to get candy from his Grandpa, Ahrima, and to tell Ahnura, his bestest friend, about all the candy he ate. Oh boy oh boy! Adakias had no idea what he was thinking about!

Just then, Pallas, Adakias's loveable brother, entered Adakias's room, which was made of pure light and sugar which was where Adakias had been staying in. Pallas gritted his eyes. Adakias was happy because he knew Pallas must be really happy because it was Valentine's Day and that was when candy was distributed to everyone and candy was amazing so Pallas must be smiling in the inside.  
Pallas was not happy. He was unhappy. He just realized his love was a character from an anime and animes are not real. He frowned at Adakias's non-emo-ness and dabbled eye shadow onto his eyes.  
"No candy today." Screamo'd Pallas.

Adakias screeched in sadness, but then Ahnura barged into the room. Somehow, Ahnura had broke into Adakias's and Pallis's home without permission but that was okay because Adakias stopped screeching since Ahnura was his best bestest friend ever.  
"OMG ADDIE WANNA GO ON A DATE?!" Ahnura screamed in excitement towards Adakias.

Adakias widened his eyes. A date with his best best bestest friend in the whole wide world?! That almost sounded better than eating candy!

"Ya!" Cried Adakias in happiness to Ahnura. Pallis was sulking, but that was okay. Adakias figured that Pallis meant well whenever he sulked. He was the best bro ever.

Ahnura pushed Adakias out as they skippes happily to their dating


	7. Valentine's Day Chapter 2

Adakias and Ahnura decided to go to a really fancy smancy cafe that served candy. Adakias was really happy! Candy with his best best bestest best friend ever in the whole wide world! Wow!

Pallas was also at the cafe. He sat on the opposite table on the other side. He was crying. But that's okay, Adakias always knew Pallas liked crying. Pallas must be crying pure tears of happiness!

Ahnura was ordering a big heart-shapes chocolate cake and cream soda. Adakias smiled happily and screamed at the waiter, saying "I want candy!"

The waitor, Sangara frowened. To Adakias, that frown was upside down into a smile! Yay everyone was happy!  
Sangara the waiter went away with their orders.

Ahnura was smiling at Adakias. Adakias smiled back. Then, Ahnura shouted lowly, "what's ur fave candy?"  
Adakias shouted loudly back, "I love  
Jolly Ranchers! Chocolate-covered pretzels tooooo!

Then they went back to smiling to each other. Pallas was still sulking at another table. He was staring at Adakias and Ahnura. Ahnura felt uneasy. Adakias felt super happy.

Finally, their candy arrived. Adakias and Ahnura shared the cream soda with one silly straw because they were best friends. Boy, Adakias was really glad Ahnura was his BFF!

"Hoi Addie," asked Ahnura while she drank out of the straw, "do you like like like like like like like me or do you liek me?"  
Adakias grinned, "I liek you."  
Ahnura gasped, "omg rofl, I liek u too!"  
They both laughed friendly to each other. Wow, what good friends!

Then, dinner was done and they paid the food with the power of friendship because they didn't have any money even though they were both royalty. Sangara did a big opposite smile but the couple of friends were already walking home.  
They're such good friends, woah!


	8. Valentine's Day Chapter 3

Adakias and Ahnura were skipping out to go home, but then they stopped because they saw a huge amusement park that also had candy in it, holy cow it has candy in it candy is so good oh my gosh candy in a amusement park woah woah WOAH candy!

Ahnura liked roller coasters. Adakias liked CANDY.

"ZOMG OMG," Ahnura said, "lets go to the amusement park thing!"

Adakias's eyes widened because he wanted to display how badly he wanted to go.

"YEAAAH!" Screamed Adakias in all capital letters.

Ahnura and Adakias walked into the park. It had big rollar coasters, ferris wheels, and Barayas having a date with everyone, including Toba and Waifu Doctor.

Ahnura and Adakias ate the cotton candy, rode the coasters, and had a bunch of fun!

Adakias was so glad his friend, Ahnura, was with him in the amusement park.

Just then, a big old guy named O waddled into the amusement park and asked Ahnura and Adakias a question:

"Are you in luv?" O asked.

Adakias and Ahnura stared into each other's eyes in such a way that the stars aligned and galaxies exploded.

"we r bestest friends!" They both confirmed to the old scientist.

Then, night was coming out and the big moon was coming out too.

Adakias wondered if the moon was made out of candy. He wanted to ask Ahnura that but she was distracted.

"Ommmmg," she said, "Adakias, look, the missing piece is on sale at that arcade."

Sure enough, the missing piece was indeed a prize to win at the arcade! Adakias knew that Ahnura was too lazy to win it herself and she needed him to do it.

But, they weren't the only ones who wanted it. Ahrima, Nidria, and Ahrima's pet Lamp wanted it as well.

They would have to fight to get the missing piece.


	9. Valentine's Day Chapter 4

Adakias and Ahrima starting their epic super fight for the missing piece.

Ahrima used super cool moved bu Adakias dodged and Adakias used friendship power and Ahrima got hit but Ahrima used candy and Adakias was like WOAH CANDY MMM CANDY but he had to resist the power of candy for the power of friendship because Ahnura was his bestest friend.

So then after three or five hours of the two using the same moves over and over again, Ahrima used his super epic final move and Barayas with all his waifus was cheering Ahrim on cause Barayas was a waifu to everyone.

So Ahrima used his epic final move and POW POW POW BAM BOOM BOOM KA-KABAM! It was like WOOOOAAAHHH THERE AHRIMA YA GOTTA NOT DO THAT ADAKIAS IS A CHILD YOU MONSTER, but it was too late because Ahrima did his super epic final move. It was so cool to see

However, Adakias was still standing! Woah!

Ahrima said "wow Adakias howre you still standing?"

And Adakias only smiled and said "my friends!"

Ahrima was driven to tears by Adakias's words because Ahrima didn't had any friends. Ahrima was defeated and Adakias won!

Everybody wins! O gave Ahrima and Adakas and Barayas and Toba and Nidria and Ahnura all medals because everybody is a winner! Yay!

Adakias looked at Ahnura, and took out a ring pop because Ahnura was his friend.

"Ahnura," said Adakias, "do you wanna be my best friend?" He said as he gave her the ring pop.

Ahnura smiled widely and said "yeH! You're a great friend, Addie!"

Ahrima saw this and thought they were getting married, so being a cool gramps, he took them to the moon for marridge.


	10. Valentine's Day Chapter 5

Ahrima's magical lush soft hair made the oxygen on the Moon magical so everyone could breathe nicely.

Adakias wore a neon green tuxedo with a neon hot brown tunic. He was super excited to get marriage to his best friend Ahnura!

Toba the Tura was going to be the guy who says "you may kiss da bride."

Barayas was going to be the guy that gets all the flowers because Barayas is everyone's waifu.

Adakias was excited. O made a cake. Ahrima accidentally burned the cake down. Toba banned Ahrima from the cake. Ahrima sang a song. The Oracle starting singing to.

Anyways, it was ready for wedding marriage time!

Ahnura jogged out wearing a pretty neat dress made of candy. When Adakias saw it, he whispered to himself "that's a pretty neat dress!"

The Broken Bride and then Here Comes The Bride was playing as Ahnura jogged up beside Adakias. Toba the Tura started speaking in ancient language called English.

After Toba the Tura accidentally summoned a dragon with English, it was time Adakias and Ahnura to kiss. The gravity of the moon made it really hard so instead Adakias gave Ahnura a chocolate kiss. How sweet!

Everyone clapped. Even Pallis clapped! Barayas did not clap because he was a spider and spiders cannot clapped.

After cake time and giving flowers to Barayas time, it was time for Ahnura and Adakias to fly away in. Rocket ship Ahrima built for them. Yay!

Adakias and Ahnura flew away into the sun.

What a fantastic awesome Valentine's Day!

The end.


End file.
